


Pillows

by JosiahCarter



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddles, I APOLOGIZE, M/M, Out of Character, most likely, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosiahCarter/pseuds/JosiahCarter
Summary: Ok, first fanfiction, just gonna go ahead and throw it out here because why not?I apologize, for it is only couch sleeping.





	

       "You know, it's not very polite to fall asleep while someone's talking.", a distorted voice said. Marcus slowly opened his eyes, coming back to the land of the living, and looked up to see a familiar mask way too close to his face. He jolted back on the small couch in surprise, not going far due to its size.  
     "Wrench, man! Don't do that to a guy, I almost had a heart attack.", Marcus said as he tried to calm his nerves. He never was good with jump scares.  
      "Hey, you can't blame me.", he said as a wink flashed onto his mask. "You were the one who decided to snuggle up to me while we were talking!"  
       That's right, before Marcus drifted off, he remembered having a very important discussion on whether 1,000 flies could kill a person or if they'd only be extremely annoying. While Wrench was animatedly going on about how there was a possibility that as a group the flies could collectively come up with a better plan than one human could, Marcus must have finally given in to sleep. He hadn't been able to get a lot of rest lately, taking on too many missions for one person to handle. Marcus looked up to see Wrench with slants of anger as his voice sounded anything but.  
        "You better make this up to me later!", he demanded, pointing a finger in the air. "I will not be used as a pillow then get nothing in return."  
           Marcus huffed out a laugh and pulled on Wrench's sleeve, bringing him closer as he maneuvered his masked face, displaying his two o's of surprise, onto his shoulder.  
"I'll make it up now, then." Marcus said, putting an arm around his waist, not without a small 'whoa' from a slightly confused Wrench. "I'll be your pillow in return."  
Wrench didn't now how to respond for a second, but as Marcus yawned above him, causing him to yawn in turn, he realized how tired he had been too.  
       "Alright, man. You win.", he mumbled tiredly as he snuggles into Marcus more, getting as comfortable as he could on their small ass couch.  
"Nap time!", they both yelled in lazy unison, softly giggling as they drifted off.

         Later that night, Sitara came back to the hackerspace to get her phone that she forgot along with her spray paints. As she packed them into a bag, she heard a loud noise and caught a glimpse of the couch, smiling widely. Wrench and Marcus were snoring obnoxiously, Wrench draped on top of Marcus, and their limbs tangled together in a way that seemed pretty uncomfortable, but whatever floats their boat. She quickly dug out her phone and snapped a picture to make fun of them with later and quietly left them to their peaceful slumber.


End file.
